you're my main character
by iyuunchan
Summary: kesalahpahaman antara mereka berdua,membawa mereka pada sesuatu yang mereka yakini tidak mungkin cinta. tapi,tanpa sadar hinata selalu  menulis tentang sasuke,di semua kisah dan ceritanya. tapi kisah cinta tidak selalu berakhir indah bukan?review please
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: AU. OOC**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Rate: PG-13/T**

**Sasuhina**

Hinata's pov

Aku tidak pernah benar benar memperhatikanya,sampai aku memaksakan hatiku untuk menatapnya.

Pemuda itu sedang bersandar di pohon oak besar. Bayangannya berbalik dari arah matahari. Tapi,aku tetap dapat melihat kulit putih pucatnya. Dan juga rambut gelapnya yang berantakan.

Aku menarik nafas dalam dalam,aku harus yakin. Aku harus berani. Dia dan keluarganya lah yang telah membunuh orang tuaku. Aku sudah tidak boleh lagi mengecewakan ayahku,ibuku,hanabi.

Aku melangkah perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Gemerisik ranting mengiringi langkah beratku.

Aku memanggilnya perlahan.

"sasuke."

Seandainya kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi mungkin aku tidak akan pernah berdiri disini sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin kehidupan tenangku berubah 180 derajat. Bukan karena dia ataupun aku,aku lebih memilih percaya ini karena takdir.

Ia membalikkan wajah pucatnya ke arah sinar matahari,ke arahku.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Aku menatap ke mata onyx indahnya.

In the past.

Aku sangat berharap kehidupan cintakku seperti di komik-komik yang ku baca,happy ending.

Aku menghela nafas.

"heh naruto kun."

Aku menatap indahnya langit siang hari di balik gedung sekolahku. Aku membayangkan pria yang kucintai uzumaki naruto. Aku tersenyum membayangkan cengiran khas yang sering melekat di bibirnya dan suara tawanya yang mengundang kebahagiaan. Aku merasa begitu hidup saat berada di dekatnya. Mata biru indahnya begitu cerah,aku harap aku memiliki mata seperti itu,hidup.

Aku kembali memakan bento-ku. Saat aku mendengar suara memanggilku dari belakang.

"hina chan." Teriak sakura terburu-buru.

Aku menatap ke belakang menoleh ke arah gadis cantik dibelakangku. Ia melambaikan tangan dan aku tersenyum lembut membalasnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sampingku. Dan menatap ku.

Aku melihat rambut merah mudanya,mata hijaunya yang menawan. Aku benar-benar mengagumi sakura,ia sangat berani,pintar dan cantik. Dan yang paling penting dia cantik. Tidak heran naruto-kun sangat menyukainya.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"hina-chan,aku butuh bantuan mu,aku dengar kau pemenang penulis sastra ya?" Tanya dia.

"iya, apa?"

Dia menundukan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia malu,mungkinkah?

"begini hinata,kau tau aku sangat menyukai sasuke—

Sasuke lagi?aku heran kenapa semua orang sangat menyukainya ia dingin,kejam tapi ,sangat tampan. Aku harus mengakuinya.

"aku ingin meminta kau membuatkanku surat cinta untuknya,bisakan?please. aku ingin menjadi secret admire bias kan?".

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon. Tapi,entah kenapa aku punya firasat mengenai ini.

"ta-tapi sakura chan,bagaimana nanti kalau sasuke mengetahui aku yang menulisnya. Kau tau,banyak anak yang sudah mengenal gaya tulisanku,aku takut."

"aku mohon hinata,aku tidak berbakat kalau aku terpaksa menulis,aku akan menulis seperti sasuke mata-mu sehitam sikung berenang,kulitmu sepucat kulit oprasi Michael Jackson atau rambut-mu berantakan bagai buah kesemek,oh sasuke kau sangat mirip rujak mencampur haduk hatiku."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"ba-baiklah sakura-chan aku akan menulisnya. Tapi,mungkin a-aku akan bisa menulisnya 1 minggu lagi—

"tidak,jangan hinata aku butuh bagaimana 2 hari lagi senin pagi,kau bisa kan sebentar lagi ulang tahunku. Aku ingin saat ulang tahunku aku mengatakan bahwa akulah penganggum rahasianya. Bagaimana?"

"a-aku akan berusaha,tapi aku sedang dalam project pembuatan novel,sakura-chan."

"baiklah aku akan mengingatkanmu,malamnya."

"iya terima kasih sakura chan."

"kau ini hinata,aku yang seharusnya berterima jumpa lagi hinata,jangan lupa senin pagi."

Ia berdiri dan melangkah menjauh.

Aku menghela nafas.

Baiklah aku harus focus pada project dulu,baru aku akan membuat surat cinta untuk sakura chan.

next 2 days

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke arah kasur dan menatap jam dinding. Jam 2 pagi. Akhirnya besok senin pagi aku harus terpaksa kembali ke sekolah. Dua hari ini aku mengurung diri di kamar mengerjakan project novelku. Telingaku terasa pengang aku tidak pernah melepas headset dari kedua telingaku. Music selalu membuatku terasa mengasingkan diri dari dunia. Menulis adalah hal yang paling kusukai.

Mengambil tempat di belakang layar.

Aku merasakan getar dari handphone ku. Aku menggosok kedua mataku lemah,berusaha membuatku terjaga. Aku menatap layar handphone.

Dari sakura-chan.

_Hinata-chan kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfonku?aku sudah menelfonmu dari tidak lupa tentang suratnyakan?_

_**Uh-oh!**_

Aku terbujur kaku,mengingat janjiku pada sakura-chan.

Aku tidak mungkin menulisnya di laptopku. Terlalu menghabiskan waktu.

Aku terlonjak kaget dan mengambil bolpoint dan kertas.

Aku menuliskan sebuah puisi classic di kertas itu.

Sebuah puisi yang tidak berlebihan,dengan gaya bahasa pertengahan.

Aku melipatnya dan tertidur.

"hinata-chan!" sakura memanggilku dari belakang.

Ia menghampiriku saat aku berjalan bersama ten ten di sampingku.

Aku berhenti dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Aku segera mengeluarkan selembar kertas itu.

"terima kasih,hinata. Kau yang terbaik."

Ia tersenyum bahagia,sangat mempesona.

"ta-tapi maafkan aku sakura chan aku tidak sempat mengetiknya,aku baru ingat tadi malam,maafkan aku sakura chan."

"jangan begitu hinata,tidak apa-apa."

Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku,dan berbisik pelan

"berjanjilah jangan bocorkan ini pada siapapun."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"ya sakura-chan aku berjanji."

Ia berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ten ten menatapku penuh Tanya.

"sejak kapan kau dekat denganya,hina chan?"

"mm 2 hari yang lalu,ayo kita ke kelas kalau tidak kita akan terlambat."

Ten ten menarik tanganku lalu,berlari

Ia tertawa-tawa melihat wajahku yang bersemu merah karena kelelahan.

aku sempat berfikir hidupku akan sangat menyenangkan.

tapi,sepertinya tidak selalu berjalan sesuai rencana.

This based on true story,not all of them but some was my true experience .

Mohon review nya ya. Ini fanfiction pertama saya.

Mohon bantuan nya.

Akan berusaha update setiap minggu.

Reviewnya please please nyuu~~

**ありがとう**


	2. Chapter 2

pertama-tama

makasi atas reviewnya.

**GintokiNotKintoki**

iya iyun akan berusaha.

yosh semangat!

**ai lavender**

iya iyun berusaha update cepat hehe

sasuke udah muncul tapi,belum keliatan

nanti di chapter lanjutan pasti banyak :-)

**Lollytha-chan**

salam kenal jugaa :-)

jangan bosen baca fic ini ya

**K. Haruna **

arigatou gozaimasu

saranya.

iyun akan berusaha lebih baik

baca fic nya terus ya,biar bisa kasih saran lagi hehehe

makasi

* * *

><p><strong>Discalimer: Kishimoto Masashi<strong>

**Warning: AU. OOC**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Rate: PG-13/T**

**Sasuhina**

Aku memasuki kelas perlahan,membuka pintunya.

aku berjalan ke tempat duduk ku yang ada di pojok kelas.

Mempersiapkan buku yang akan di pelajari nanti.

Murid yang lain berceloteh ramai. Sedangkan aku lebih suka melihat dan ikut tertawa kecil.

Aku tidak begitu suka menarik perhatian.

Pintu di buka dan anak-anak lain kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Kakashi sensei masuk dan siap untuk memulai pelajaran.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan mendengarkan baik-baik.

* * *

><p>Bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan jam istirahat telah berbunyi.<p>

Aku menarik bento dari tasku dan siap menyantapnya lalu-

"hina-chan"teriaknya.

Aku menengadahkan wajahku melihat sosok sahabat ku.

Aku melambaikan tanganku dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"ayoo kita keluar di kelas sebelah sedang ramai sekali."

"ma-maaf ten ten chan ta—

"iya iya aku tau,kau tidak menyukai kebisingan kan?" potongnya.

"ayo kita makan disini saja,siapa peduli dengan sasuke itu."

Aku menatapnya bingung. Tapi,aku sedang tidak ingin memperdulikanya. Aku tersenyum melihat cara ten ten makan,sangat lahap.

Aku harap tidak ada hal yang buruk yang terjadi.

Hatiku bergemuruh aneh,aku punya firasat yang tidak baik. Untuk urusan firasat aku cukup beruntung.

Tapi,kali ini aku harap tak ada hubunganya denganku. Toh,kelas diruang sebelah selalu ribut. Naruto kun,sasuke dan sakura disana,pasti mengundang perhatian.

Begitu kelas masuk. Banyak anak yang berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

aku merapikan buku-buku dimejaku.

"kau tau,aku tak pernah melihat sasuke bertindak seperti itu?"

"ya kau benar kasihan sekali,anak yang menulis surat cinta itu,dia pasti malu sekali."

Aku menangkap pembicaraan mereka perlahan.

Aku hanya dapat menangkap beberapa kata 'sasuke' dan 'surat cinta'.

dingin menjalari tubuhku. Apa mungkin surat cinta itu telah diketahui satu sekolah?

Ta-tapi pasti akan ada yang tau kalau itu tulisan tanganku. Bagaimana kalau ada sampai yang salah sangka,apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku menundukkan kepala perlahan.

Ta-tapi aku sudah berjanji pada sakura-chanuntuk tidak mengatakan kepada siapapun. Aku tak mungkin mengecewakan sakura,aku tidak bisa.

Tenanglah hinta kau hanya terlalu cemas. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi.

* * *

><p>Nyaring bel pulang mengagetkanku dari lamunan. Aku menghela nafas panjang.<p>

Percayalah hinata tidak aka nada apa-apa.

Tapi,dari tadi aku merasakan tatapan curiga dari teman-teman di sekelilingku.

Aku hanya menunduk lebih dalam

Aku bangkit berdiri.

Aku berusaha memperlambat langkahku.

Aku berharap benar-benar hilang sekarang,aku sangat takut akan tatapan itu.

Aku berharap ten ten akan ke kelasku. Namun,aku justru mendengar keributan lagi dari luar kelas.

Aku menggeser pintu perlahan.

Murid murid berdesakan di lorong.

Aku memandang ke sekeliling.

Kakiku tak mampu bergerak.

Kakiku mati rasa.

Darahku mendesir cepat.

Aku mendekatkan langkahku perlahan masih dengan ketakutan yang sama.

Di dinding lorong telah di tempel copy dari satu lembar kertas.

Aku mengenali kertas itu,tulisan itu.

Itu puisi cinta ku.

APA YANG TERJADI?

Mengapa puisi ku bisa tersebar di seluruh sekolah.

Lututku lemas tak berdaya tak mampu lagi bergerak.

"hina-chan,bukankah ini tulisanmu?"ucap ten ten.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku ke arah suara.

Dari balik kerumunan orang-orang aku melihat ten ten sedang memegang kertas yang sama.

Melihatku dengan tatapan bingung dan penuh pertanyaan.

Aku memfocuskan ke kertas yang telah di pegang oleh semua orang.

Puisi ku,tulisan tangan ku,karya ku.

Aku berlari menjauh dari kerumunan. Pikiranku meneriakan perintahnya untuk berlari menjauh.

Namun,aku merasakan sebuah tangan menarikku,menghentikanku.

Dingin dari tangan itu menyentakku. Berkebalikan dengan perintah pikiranku.

Tubuhku berhenti.

"ini tulisanmu?"Tanya suara dingin itu.

Aku berharap aku tidak tau,aku tidak mengenal suara itu.

Ya aku mengenal suara itu.

Aku sangat mengenal suara itu.

**uchiha sasuke**

Ia menyentuh pundakku dan menarikku menghadap ke arahnya.

Aku menutup mataku dalam-dalam.

Aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun kecuali bunyi detakan jantungku yang berdebar sangat cepat dan

rasa dingin yang dialirkan tanganya ke sekujur tubuhku

"lihat aku."ucapnya.

Aku dapat merasakan hembusan hangat napasnya,aku memaksakan menatapnya.

Aku menengadahkan wajahku.

Aku melihat mata onyx nya menatapku dalam.

aku menyusuri kesempurnaan garis wajahnya.

Kulit pucatnya terlihat sangat indah dibawah rambut gelapnya.

Matanya kini menunjukan emosi,emosi yang tidak ku kenali.

Marah,kecewa,sedih dan ada sedikit bahagia.

Ia menarik tanganku menjauhi kerumunan.

Aku merasakan tanganya yang menarikku kasar.

"sa-sasuke kun maa—"

Kata-kataku terpotong oleh tatapan naruto yang menatapku dengan sedih.

Aku melihat sosoknya,yang berlalu.

"maafkan aku naruto."batinku.

Ia menarikku ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa.

Sekarang ia bersandar pada pohon oak besar.

Kakinya melipat santai.

Namun,matanya tak pernah lepas dari ku.

Aku menarik napas dalam.

Menunggunya bicara.

Aku menghitung perlahan,menggerakan kakiku gugup.

Aku tak berani menatap sosoknya.

Tapi aku yakin sedari tadi ia tak berhenti menatapku.

setelah hening yang cukup lama.

Ia menghela nafas berat dan memulai bicara.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau mencintaiku?"ucapnya.

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapanya. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"a-aku—"ucapku perlahan.

"aku mengira kau menyukai naruto." Potong sasuke.

Aku menatapnya dan melihat luka di wajah indahnya.

Aku menunduk gugup,aku tidak percaya aku telah melukainya.

Kami,apa yang harus aku lakukan!

"a-aku – "

"kau tidak perlu membuat surat cinta seperti itu,kau cukup—"

ia bergerak mendekat,menundukan kepalanya ke arah ku.

Jarak antara wajahku dan wajahnya hanya beberapa sentimeter.

Ia membisikannya pelan—

"katakan kau mencintaiku."lanjutnya.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya.

Suara tawanya. Mengirimkan getar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Jantungku berdetak diluar kendali.

Ia hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku.

Aku mulai menyusun pikiranku yang berteberan berantakan.

Perlahan aku mengatur nafasku.

Namun sekarang ia sudah berjalan menjauh.

Aku berbalik untuk memanggilnya.

Namun,sekarang aku kehilangan kata-kata.

Aku hanya melihat sosoknya berjalan menjauh.

Melihat bayangan dirinya,kesempurnaanya.

Oh tidak!sadar hinata!

Aku mencintai naruto-kun,kan?

"ya aku mencintainya,menurutku aku mencintainya."batinku.

Namun mengapa jantungku berkata lain.

Aku menyentuh dadaku perlahan.

Semakin aku membayangkan sosoknya.

Jantungku tak mau berhenti berdetak liar.

Aku tak mungkin mencintainya.

Iya kan?

* * *

><p>terima kasih review nya.<p>

ayoo review lagi

biar iyun bisa benerin fic ini.

oia,fic ini beberapa bagian berasal dari true story hehehe.

jangan lupa review ya

buat spoiler next chapter will be sasuke's pov

yoosh

Reviewnya please please nyuu~~

**ありがとう**


	3. Chapter 3

terima kasih semua reviewnya

wah gugup banget cerita iyun dibaca

sekali lagi terima kasih.

**Lollytha-chan **

yap iyun berusaha update kilat!

yosh terima kasih

**Himeka Kyousuke **

wah iyun juga nga ngerti apa yang diomongin sasu sama saku.

kayanya dia nga ngomong apa-apa deh,hehe

belum sih.

yosh iyun berusaha update cepat!

terima kasih

ichsana-hyuuga

terima kasih,keep reading nyuu~

**Yumi michiyo **

wah mohon maaf ya kalau ga ada tanda bersambungnya

malum masih super amatir -3 hehehe

iya nasib hinata sedih,saya tau rasanya

kebetulan ini ada sedikit bagian true storynya.

hai!berusaha update cepat

arigatou ne :-)

**Shogai Karin **

terima kasih saranya.

iya iyun bingung sama masalah punctuation gitu-gitu maaf ya.

nanti tanya sama yang mengerti.

siap!iyun berusaha ga terlalu serius,arigatou :-)

**ulva **

salam kenal juga :-)

wah maaf ya kalo nanti suratnya ga sesuai harapan

iyun akan berusaha

yosh!

* * *

><p><strong>Discalimer: Kishimoto Masashi<strong>

**Warning: AU. OOC**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Rate: PG-13/T**

**Sasuhina**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's pov<strong>

Angin berdesir pelan.

Aku selalu membenci hari senin. Aku membenci setiap hari sebenarnya .

Senin pagi ini selalu saja dimulai dan diakhiri dengan cara yang sama.

Membosankan.

Aku melewati gerbang sekolah.

Mendengar bisikan dari dua anak perempuan di belakangku.

"sasuke,yaampun dia sangat sangat -"

"sangat mempesona."lanjut satunya.

Aku merasakan tatapan dari belakangku.

Aku menghela napas berat.

Selalu seperti ini. Setiap hari.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku,menghiraukan pandangan-pandangan anak perempuan yang lainnya.

Mereka terus berbisik-bisik di balik punggungku.

"apa menurutmu aku harus menyapanya?"Tanya si gadis pada gadis lainya.

Aku tidak mendengar jawabanya,aku tidak terlalu peduli.

Tapi,aku dapat mendengar tawa kecil malu-malu dari mereka.

Merepotkan.

Saat itulah aku mendengar langkah kaki berlarian dari belakang.

"hei baka!"

Naruto berlari ke arahku. Lalu berjalan disampingku.

Ia terus bercerita tentang sesuatu hal.

Aku tidak mendengarkanya,aku tidak peduli.

Saat itulah aku melihatnya.

Dengan senyum manisnya ia menyapa sakura.

Pipinya merona karena suatu hal. Lalu ia merogoh sebuah surat dari balik tasnya.

Dan menyerahkanya ke sakura.

Angin berdesir hangat meniup perlahan rambut gelapnya.

Ia tertawa perlahan.

Ia sangat - sangat cantik.

Sempurna.

Aku menghela nafas perlahan.

"huh."

"ada apa,baka?"

Lalu naruto melihat arah pandangku.

"sakura ya?hemm."tanyanya.

Aku menghiraukanya. Bukankah selama ini aku sudah cukup jelas.

Aku tidak pernah menganggap sakura lebih dari sekedar teman.

Ini melelahkan,seperti drama.

Hinata menyukai Naruto.

Naruto menyukai sakura.

Sakura mengejarku.

Mungkin ini akan lebih mudah kalau aku menyukai hina—

Tidak tidak,aku tidak mungkin menyukai gadis pemalu seperti itu.

Iya kan?

Tapi,aku tidak bisa menyangkal hinata adalah gadis paling manis di sekolah ini.

Semburat merah di pipinya ketika ia malu.

Caranya memainkan jarinya ketika ia gugup.

Rambut panjangnya yang bergerak pelan ketika ia berjalan.

Suaranya yang lembut.

* * *

><p>"hhh …"<p>

Aku memasuki kelas perlahan.

Menaruh tasku di atas meja.

Lalu ada selembar kertas terlipat jatuh dari mejaku.

Ino mengambil kertas itu.

Aku menghela napas.

Pasti itu dari gadis berisik lainya.

Aku membiarkanya mengambil surat itu.

Hamper setiap hari aku menerima surat seperti itu.

Tapi tidak ada yang seberani itu menaruh di meja kelasku.

Entah dia bodoh atau terlalu yakin tak akan ada yang membukanya.

Aku tak peduli.

Aku menarik buku pembukaan untuk mahasiswa semester 1.

Mempelajarinya sebentar.

Pelajaran sma sudah tak lagi membuatku tertarik.

Aku perlu lebih dari ini kalau mau menyayingi itachi.

"sasuke kun,sepertinya ini surat cinta untukmu."ucap ino.

Aku dapat mendengar kegusaran dan kemarahan dalam suaranya.

Tapi,siapa peduli.

Aku tak menjawabnya.

Lalu anak perempuan di kelas itu berkerumun di sekitar ino.

Bersama-sama membaca surat cinta itu.

Aku hanya mendengar sebagian dari kalimatnya.

_I__ promise__ you __to__ sing__ when __the music__ died_

_I __promise __to __love you __when__ the love __has__ gone_

_I promise I__'ll __always__ be __by your side __when everyone__ left you_

"when everyone left me?" batinku.

Aku membayangkan sosok ayah,ibuku keluargaku,itachi.

Semua yang telah meninggalkanku.

Tidak ada yang pernah menjanjikanku hal seperti itu.

bukankah semua orang sepertinya selalu berlari menjauhiku.

**meninggalkanku.**

Namun,teriakan ino dan gadis lain menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"berani sekali dia,ayo kita sebarkan ini ke seluruh sekolah. Berani sekali dia mengirimkan puisi ini ke sasuke,sasuke kita." Ucap ino.

Ino mengacungkan tinjunya ke atas dengan ber api-api

Diikuti dengan jawaban setuju dari gadis-gadis lain.

"ayoo sakura,kita harus cari tau siapa penulis ini. Kalau sampai aku tau,aku akan—

"kami akan menghancurkanya seperti ini."lanjut ino.

Ino memukul keras meja tempat sakura sampai retak ke dalam.

"i-no bu-bukankah kita se-sebaiknya membiarkan saja pe-penulis i-itu." Ucap sakura terbata-bata.

"tidak sakura,sasuke adalah kekasih milik bersama,kau kan setuju akan hal itu."lanjut ino berapi-api.

"iya,kalau kita mau membuat surat cinta untuk sasuke,kita harus melakukanya dengan rahasia,seperti yang terlah dituliskan di pasal 12,kitab sasuke-kun fans girl,kau ingat itukan sakura-chan?lanjut yang lain.

"siapapun yang melanggar akan berakhir dengan kehilangan setiap pasangan tubuhnya,dimulai dari mata,tangan,sebaian besar mulut,kaki, lalu jantungnya akan menjadi persembahan."lanjut yang lainya.

Sakura menelan liurnya,sepertinya sangat ketakuan

Aku menatap mereka tak percaya.

Bisa-bisanya mereka menciptakan kitab undang-undang untukku.

Mereka menyeramkan.

"dan menurut peraturan tambahan ke-3 kita harus mencari tau,siapa yang berusaha mengambil sasuke dari kita,apapun resikonya nyawa,harta,jiwa dan raga."lanjut karin.

Sakura menelan ludah lagi lebih gugup dari sebelumnya.

Aku dapat melihat gurat ketakutan di wajahnya.

Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Walaupun ia sangat kuat,aku yakin ia tidak bisa mengatasi gerembolan gadis-gadis marah itu.

Huh mengapa ini sangat merepotkan.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi nyaring.

Aku melihat semua anak perempuan di kelasku melaksanakan ucapanya.

Ia menempelkan copy dari surat itu. Ke seluruh dinding di sekolah.

Bahkan guru gurupun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa

* * *

><p>"ino,kenapa kau menempelkan kertas ini di seluruh dinding?"tanya kakashi-sensei.<p>

"kakashi sensei lebih baik jangan banyak ikut campur."sahut ino.

Ia menyipitkan matanya marah ke arah kakashi-sensei.

"tapi—"

Kata kata kakashi terpotong oleh kedatangan puluhan gadis lain berdiri berjajar dibelakang ino dengan tatapan marah yang sama.

"kakashi-sensei menyingkarlah kami tak mau ada pertumpahan darah disini."ucap mereka bersamaan.

Kakashi sensei mundur perlahan dan berlari meninggalkan arena pertempuran.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyeramkan daripada kumpulan gadis yang marah.

* * *

><p>Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring<p>

"hei baka!surat cinta ini untukmu?" tanya naruto.

Ia berlari menghampiriku dilorong.

"apa kau tidak akan berbuat sesuatu?"tanya naruto.

Aku merebahkan diriku di samping yang lain.

Sekarang neji , kiba dan lee sedang diintrogasi oleh ino dan kawan-kawan liarnya.

"kau yakin ini tulisan hinata-chan,kiba?tidak mungkin salah?"tanya karin.

"ya,aku yakin memang ada apa?mengapa puisi hinata disebar di seluruh sekolah?"tanya kiba.

"aku yakin ini tulisan tangan hinata,memang ada apa?kalau sampai aku mendengar kau—"ucap neji

"ayo kita sudah tau,beritau yang lain."ucap ino.

Sekarang mereka semua pergi dengan senyuman iblis yang menyeramkan.

"ada apa ini sebenarnya?"tanya lee.

"kau yakin ini tulisan hinata-chan?"tanya naruto.

"ya aku yakin sekali,ada apa?" tanya neji

"puisi ini-

Aku tak yakin apa yang dikatakan naruto selanjutnya.

Aku hanya berfokus pada setiap kata yang ada di lembaran yang ku genggam sekarang ini.

Setiap goresan pena yang tertera.

Setiap lekukan tekanan yang diciptakan.

Setiap kalimat yang ditulis.

Aku merasakan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhku.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan rasa yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Hinata,hinata yang pemalu.

Ia yang selalu tersenyum manis pada semua orang.

Ia yang selalu tersipu ketika malu.

Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah.

Entah kenapa seseorang tidak pernah seindah dia sebelumnya.

Aku mengengam erat kertas ditanganku.

Aku harus mengetahuinya,apakah ini—

Bukankah ia selalu mencintai naruto?

Apakah mungkin ia menyukaiku?

Bayangan dirinya yang mencintaiku,membuat jantungku berpacu cepat.

Darah mendesir naik ke sekujur tubuhku.

Aku menyentuh dadaku perlahan.

Aku merasakan getaran disana.

Getaran yang berjalan selaras dengan saat aku membayangkan namanya,sosoknya.

"hinata."

**Continue**

* * *

><p>yosh !chapter 3 sudah datang.<p>

mudah-mudahan ga mengecewakan nyu~

maaf kalo tensesnya jelek

atau masalah huruf capital

iyun ga ngerti hehehe *garukgaruk*

maaf kalau ga lucu

pokonya gomen kalo mengecewakan.

tapi iyun akan berusaha kok

jadi keep reading

dan please review-review nya.

it's mean a lot for me


	4. Chapter 4

halo semua!

terima kasih atas review nya banyak saran yang bermanfaat ^^

**K. Haruna**

terima kasih reviewnya. iyun udah berusaha memperbaiki.

jangan bosen kasih saran ya :-)

arigatou ne

**Haze Kazuki**

wah terima kasih sekali kalo suka hehehe ^^

yap iyun akan berusaha di pendeskribsian

yosh! arigatou

**uchihyuu nagisa **

terima kasih reviewnya

keep reading ya nyu~

iya iyun akan berusaha memperbaiki

terima kasih saranya.

* * *

><p><strong>Discalimer: Kishimoto Masashi<strong>

**Warning: AU. OOC**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Rate: PG-13/T**

**Sasuhina**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's pov<strong>

Dua hari ini telah menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Dua hari setelah tragedi surat cinta salah sasaran.

Mengapa aku?  
>Aku menghela napas perlahan. Aku memandang ke arah langit biru yang sama.<p>

Aku lelah bersembunyi seperti ini.

Mengapa Sakura belum melakukan apa-apa?

Aku membalikkan pandanganku ke lantai bawah.

melihat fans girl Sasuke sedang berpencar,mungkin mencari ku.

Aku berlindung di balik dinding di depanku.

Mengapa aku mengalami kesialan yang seperti ini.

Ini melelahkan.

Desiran lemah angin membawa kesejukan dan ketenangan disekujur tubuhku.

Aku sudah memikirkan ini berkali-kali. Aku akan mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa surat itu dari Sakura.

Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan marah?

Mu-mungkin dia tidak akan marah.

Seharusnya dia senang.

Bukankah itu alasan dia mengirimkan puisi itu?

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke dinding dingin di belakangku.

Menghadapkan tubuhku kearah pintu yang tertutup lemah.

Namun aku mendengar hentakan kaki berjalan mendekat ke balik pintu itu.

Dentingan logam dari pintu menggeser perlahan.

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat.

Bersembunyi di balik pilar besar di samping ku.

Menutupiku dengan bayangannya.

Bunyi derap langkah berjalan mendekat.

Dingin mulai menjalari tubuhku perlahan.

Tapi,hanya Tenten-chan dan Neji-nii yang mengetahui tempat ini.

Meskipun,mereka melindungi ku dari Sasuke's fans girl. Aku tetap menolak untuk membicarakan cerita yang sebenarnya pada mereka. Aku merasa bersalah karena aku tidak dapat menceritakanya. Tapi,aku tidak bisa menyakiti hati orang lain. Aku berharap mereka masih mau percaya padaku.

Derap langkah kaki mendekat.

Aku merasakan udara yang berdesir hangat terhalang oleh tubuhnya.

Ia berada di tepat di depanku.

Aku harap bukan Ino atau Karin.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku mengenali wajah itu.

Wajah yang selalu datang di mimpiku.

Entah,sejak kapan aku menyadari bahwa wajah ini adalah wajah yang selalu –-

Selalu ada dalam khayalan ku.

Wajah yang menginspirasi ku.

Setiap saat aku membayangkan wajahnya.

Jantung ku berdegup kencang.

Darah berdesir cepat.

Ia menatap ku dengan tatapan yang sama.

Tatapan yang akhir-akhir ini muncul kembali di mimpiku.

Namun lebih indah,jauh lebih indah.

Mata hitamnya melihat ke dalam mataku.

Ia terdiam,hanya memandangi ku.

Hening lama yang ada di antara kami.

Ia menghela napas pendek dan tersenyum.

Senyuman yang baru pertama kali ini aku lihat setelah sekian lama.

senyuman yang selalu aku rindukan.

Aku tersenyum gugup membalasnya.

**Sasuke uchiha**

Ia menggemgam erat pergelangan tanganku. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah ku.

Aku sekarang dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Semburat merah menggarisi wajah pucatnya.

ia malu?

namun tiba-tiba wajahnya menampakan kesedihan yang jelas.

ia melepaskan pegangan tanganya.

Ia terjatuh pelan.

Bersandar pada pilar di samping ku.

Merundukan kepalanya.

Aku terus memandanginya. Tak pernah melepaskan mataku dari sosoknya.

"Kenapa kau menghindari ku?"tanyanya.

"A-aku tid—"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakanya?"potongnya. Suaranya bergetar lemah.

Ia menengadahkan wajahnya perlahan. Menggapai tanganku dan menariknya.

Aku terduduk perlahan disampingnya.

Ia menghela napas berat .

Ia tidak melepaskan pegangan tanganya.

Ia mengengamnya jauh lebih erat.

Darah di tubuhku berdesir cepat memenuhi wajah ku dengan semburat merahnya.

Ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah ku.

Menatapku.

"Kau yang menulisnya."tuduh nya perlahan.

Aku berniat untuk menjawab. Namun, lagi- lagi dia memotong kata-kata ku.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah mencintaiku,kan?"tanyanya.

Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah ku.

Aku dapat melihat kesedihan dan kegetiran dalam suaranya.

Seakan simfoni kematian yang begitu indah.

Mengalun perlahan,mengisi denyut dalam darahku.

Mempengaruhinya.

secara perlahan berdetak beriringan dengan hembusan nafasnya.

"Go-gomen Sasuke kun."jawabku perlahan.

Aku menundukan wajahku dalam.

Ia mengengam daguku perlahan.

Menariknya mendekat.

Aku menengadah menatapnya. Seluruh tubuhku mati rasa.

Jantung ku berdegub liar. Darah panas mengalir cepat ke wajah ku.

Aku kehilangan kata-kata.

Mata sasuke menutup rapat. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke arahku.

Pikiranku sudah tidak dapat berfungsi lagi.

Aku bisa merasakan hangat napasnya menampar perlahan wajah ku.

Namun,ia tersenyum sedih perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan mencium mu,aku hanya akan melakukanya saat kau benar-benar menyukai ku. Jika,kau memang ingin aku dengan perempuan lain aku akan melakukanya. bukankah kau sangat suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain?membuatkan surat cinta untuk orang lain?" ucapnya.

kemarahan dalam suaranya masih terdengar jelas.

"Apakah aku tidak pernah ada di hatimu?"ia bertanya perlahan.

Aku dapat melihat kegetiran perlahan di balik matanya.

Kesedihan.

Ia bangkit berdiri,melepaskan genggamanya dari tanganku.

"Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi,Sakura telah mengakuinya. Dan sekarang mungkin ia sudah berbaikan dengan ino dan yang lain.

Bagaimanapun juga,besok ulang tahunya kau tau kan?aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu besok."jelasnya.

Aku mendengar kegetiran yang jelas di suaranya. Kemarahan.

Aku bangkit perlahan,mendekatinya.

"Pe-permintaan?"Tanyaku.

Ia berbalik perlahan. Kini ia tersenyum.

"Bukankah kau sangat ingin aku bersama Sakura?sampai membuatkan puisi seperti itu?"

Senyum indahnya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Ia melangkah pergi dan berlalu.

Aku merasakan sakit di dadaku.

Aku menyentuh dadaku perlahan.

Aku memukulnya berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini.

Ada apa denganku mengapa sakit ini tak mau pergi.

Aku memukul dadaku berulang ulang berusaha menutupi rasa sakitnya.

Bulir air mata mengalir pelan dari mataku.

"Naruto,tolong aku."

Aku menyebut namanya perlahan.

Bukankah Naruto selalu menolongku saat aku merasa sakit seperti ini.

Tapi,aku tidak lagi bisa membayangkan sosok naruto di kepalaku.

Sejak kecil sebelum aku mengenal Naruto.

Aku sudah mengenalnya. Ayahku sudah memperkenalkanku dengan clan Uchiha.

Aku terbiasa mengenal tawa Sasuke.

Rasa cemburunya saat dia melihatku dengan Kiba-kun.

Aku terbiasa merasakan getar hangat tanganya saat ia menggenggam tanganku.

Namun,masa itu telah berlalu.

Tragedi yang terjadi di keluarganya membuatnya berubah. Ia menjadi dingin .

Setiap kali aku berusaha memanggil namanya. Ia menolak menjawabnya.

Tahun-tahun telah berlalu,rasa sakit di hatiku tak pernah terobati.

Aku selalu membayangkanya.

Aku selalu membayangkanya duduk di samping ku dan melindungi ku.

Aku selalu membayangkanya memeluk tubuhku hangat saat aku bersedih.

Aku rindu mendengar tawa hangatnya.

Kejadian itu telah merenggut Sasuke dari ku.

Merenggut seluruh bagianya tanpa sisa.

Tapi masa itu telah berlalu.

Naruto membantu ku melupakanya.

aku tak boleh mencintainya.

ia bukan sasuke yang dulu.

aku telah berhenti mencintainya.

iya,kan?

**CONTINUE**

* * *

><p>yosh itu chapter 4!<p>

iyun sudah berusaha memperbaiki dari reviews

jadi please please review lagi ya nyu~

jangan lupa saranya :-)

semoga kali ini ga mengecewakan.

ayo semuanya review please!

yosh

**arigatou gozaimasu minna-san**


	5. Chapter 5

arigatou gozaimasu minna san!

iyun berusaha sebaik mungkin,terima kasih mau terus membaca.

review kalian itu penambah semangat.

**Lollytha-chan**

terima kasih lollytha chan atas dukunganya.

iyun berusaha update secepat iyun.

yosh!berjuang.

**uchihyuu nagisa**

hehehe gomen ne

maaf tapi diharap bersabar mungkin hubungan mereka berkembangan sekitar beberapa chap lagi.

soalnya iyun mau focusin sama awal mereka bisa saling peduli lagi.

tapi sekarang udah leading ke sana kok.

maaf ya nyu~

arigatou

**Himeka Kyousuke**

terima kasih dukunganya.

makasih banget ^^

iya mudah-mudahan abis ini mereka bersatu ya

iyun juga ga suka sasuhina jauhan.

gimana kita aduin authornya aja biar cepetan hehehe.

**Yumi michiyo**

makasih saranya iyun akan berjuang di bagian karakternya!yosh!

arigatou

kalo soal yang nulis cerita ini baru aja mau mulai mengarah kesitu

mulai chapter 6,maaf ya lama hehehe

**RikurohiYuki03**

makasi banget udah suka sama cerita iyun.

jangan bosen ya .

arigatou.

* * *

><p><strong>Discalimer: Kishimoto Masashi<strong>

**Warning: AU. OOC**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Rate: PG-13/T**

**Sasuhina**

**Hinata's pov**

* * *

><p>Apa yang telah aku lakukan?<p>

Apakah aku telah melukai hati semua orang?

Aku merasakan perih dihatiku . Sasuke menggengam erat tangan Sakura

Menariknya melewatiku.

Ia berjalan menjauh.

Aku merasakan himpitan sakit itu terus menekan hatiku.

Aku menatap mereka menjauh.

Bulir air mata merambat turun ke wajahku.

Aku merindukan dirinya yang dulu.

aku masih mengingatnya,hadiah pertama yang ia berikan pada ku.

* * *

><p>Sasuke berlari kecil menghampiriku.<p>

Ia tersenyum,sangat hangat.

Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungya.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya perlahan berusaha menatap wajahku lebih jelas.

Aku menatapnya bingung.

Ia tetap menunjukan senyum lebar indahnya.

"Hihihi."tawanya.

Sekarang ia mulai tertawa jail.

"Ada apa Sasuke kun?" tanyaku.

Aku menggerakan ayunan perlahan dengan kakiku.

Ayunan bergerak perlahan.

Angin lembut menerpa rambut gelapnya.

sinar matahari membiaskan keindahan di wajah pucatnya.

ia menatapku malu-malu.

Sekarang wajahnya,menunjukan semburat merah.

Ia malu?

Ia terseyum lebar.

Ia menggerakan tanganya perlahan.

sedari tadi ia menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik lenganya.

"Tutup mata Hina-chan."ucapnya masih dengan tawa hangat yang sama.

Aku menutup mataku.

Aku mendengar suara tawanya malu-malu.

Aku mencium bau bunga,mungkin lily atau freesia.

Aku menghirum wanginya yang merebak menghangatkan.

Aku tersenyum membayangkan kejutan yang ia berikan.

"Buka matamu."

Aku melihat bunga lily indah di depan mataku.

Bunga lily putih dengan warna ungu di tengah kelopaknya.

Warna ungunya menyebar di sela-sela kelopak.

Sangat indah.

Aku menatapnya bahagia.

Ia benar-benar tau apa yang aku suka.

Aku menatapnya bahagia.

Sekarang warna merah telah menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Ia mirip sekali dengan tomat.

Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya gugup dan menggerakan kakinya perlahan.

Namun,senyum indah masih terukir di wajah tampanya.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun,ini sangat indah." Ucapku.

Mendengar jawabanku,wajahnya semakin memerah.

Ia menggerakan kakinya gugup.

"i-iya." Jawabnya terbata-bata.

Lalu ia berlari pergi.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lakunya.

Dia sangat manis dan hangat

* * *

><p>" hinata?"<p>

Aku berbalik kearah suara.

suara itu membangunkanku dari lamunanku tentang dirinya.

dia yang telah menimbulkan perih dihatiku.

dia yang telah lama menjauh dari kehidupanku.

meninggalkanku.

Aku melihat Naruto berjalan mendekat. Ia menarikku perlahan.

Tubuhku bergetar sedih. Isakkan dalam hatiku. Aku merasakan dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Aku mengikuti arah langkahnya.

Aku terus menunduk berusaha menahan air mataku.

aku merasakan pedih di dalam hatiku menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Aku kini tidak lagi dapat menahan perihnya.

Rasa sakitnya melumpuhkan indraku.

Naruto membuka pintu perlahan.

aku berada di atap sekolah.

tempat terakhir aku bertemu dengan Sasuke.

ia melepas genggeman tangannya lalu bersandar di dinding. Menatapku.

ia menarik napas perlahan.

"Kemarilah Hinata."

Ia tersenyum. Menarikku perlahan dan duduk di sampingku.

Aku bersender lemah pada dinding putih di belakangku.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai dan sekarang menatap kearah langit.

Tanganya berada di atas kepala.

Ia tersenyum.

"Aku kira kau sudah berhenti menyukainya. Rupanya tidak ya?" tanyanya.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya perlahan ke arahku.

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa-apa.

Aku menutup mataku perlahan. Menguatkan hatiku.

"A-aku tidak pernah menyukainya Naruto-kun".jawabku tegas.

"Aku tau Hinata,kau terus mengatakan itu berulang kali. kau mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Kau berusaha mempercainya hinata,bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintainya."ucap Naruto.

aku menatapnya marah.

"Namun,hatimu tidak pernah berkata demikian,kan?aku benci pada orang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri Hinata."lanjutnya.

aku menghela nafas berat. menatap ke dalam mata birunya.

Senyum dari wajah Naruto telah hilang. Hanya kegusaran yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Ia menegakan tubuhnya. Duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Hah!" ia menghela nafas dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak pintar dalam berkata-kata Hinata tapi,kita tau kau juga tau kau telah menyukainya sejak lama. Seberapapun usahaku menggantikanya. Ia takkan pernah tergantikan. Kau mungkin menyukaiku,tapi hanya sebagai sahabat. Sahabat yang selalu menghibur dan membuatmu tertawa setiap kali kau bersedih. Kau hanya berusaha mempercayai bahwa kau menyukaiku. Tapi jauh di dalam hatimu kau tau yang sebenarnya."

Aku menatapnya hampa.

"A-aku tidak—"

"Kau terus mengatakan dia dingin,kejam tapi itu hanya bentuk pertahananmu,agar kau percaya kau tidak pernah mencintainya." potongnya.

Aku menatapnya marah. Bulir airmata mengalir turun dari mataku.

"A-aku me-menyukaimu Naruto-kun." Ucapku marah.

seluruh bagian dalam tubuhku menentang keras jawabanku. meneriakan penolakan.

Aku memeluk Naruto ke dalam pelukanku. Aku menyandarkan wajahku ke dadanya.

Aku menumpahkan tangisanku di dalam pelukanya.

Ia menyentuh kepalaku perlahan dan mengusapnya. Meredakan tangisanku.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku apakah kau merasakan jantungmu berdegup cepat saat aku memelukmu seperti ini?"tanyanya.

Aku mendengarkan degub jantungku yang berdetak pelan. Aku tidak merasakan jantungku yang berpacu seperti saat Sasuke berada di dekatku.

"Kalau kau benar mencintaiku apakah kau merasakan darahmu memanas naik kesekujur tubuhmu saat aku menyentuhmu?"

Aku menengadah menatap naruto menatap mata melihat bayangan diriku di balik mata birunya. Aku tidak melihat semburat merah di pipiku seperti saat Sasuke menyentuhku.

"Jika kau mencintaiku apakah kau akan merasakan perih saat kau melihatku dengan wanita lain?" tanyanya.

Aku menatap ke dalam mata biru cerahnya. Aku membayangkanya dengan Sakura,diujung lorong berpegangan tangan erat. Wajah naruto mendekat ke arah Sakura mengecup bibir gadis itu lembut. Merengkuh rambut merah mudanya.

a-aku tidak merasakan apapun.

"A-aku ..."

Naruto melepaskan pegangan tanganku dari pundaknya.

Sekarang ia tersenyum menghadapku. Senyum indah yang selalu ada untukku.

Ia menyeka air mata di wajahku dengan tanganya.

"Kau tau jawabanya." Ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum balik kepadanya.

aku mengambil napas panjang dan menghempaskannya lega.

Terima kasih Naruto.

Sekarang aku tau. Aku hanya mencintai satu orang.

Naruto menarik pergelangan tanganku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mengikutinya.

Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Tapi aku berjanji akan selalu kuat.

Lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Aku membuka pintu kelas perlahan.

Menyunggingkan senyum ramah ke seluruh kelas.

Aku harus lebih percaya diri.

Aku yang pada dasarnya tidak begitu mempunyai banyak teman tidak bertambah baik akibat adegan drama surat cinta itu. Dua hari tidak ada yang mau bicara kepadaku.

Hanya Tenten-chan,Neji-nii dan Kiba-kun. Yang lainya lebih memilih menghindariku agar tidak mencari masalah. Namun,setelah pengakuan Sakura di depan Sasuke dan seluruh teman-temanya mereka meminta maaf kepadaku atas kesalah pahaman dan perlakuan buruk mereka kepadaku.

Namun,Sakura nampaknya sudah mendeklamasikan perang kepada semua yang mau menentangnya. Namun,ino akhirnya mau mengerti dan memaafkan Sakura.

Aku belum bicara dengan Sakura semenjak hari itu.

Aku tidak mengharapkan permintaan maaf darinya.

Aku mengerti.

aku membuka buku untuk pelajaran kakashi sensei membacanya perlahan.

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku benci fisika.

Aku benci menghitung.

Sasuke suka menghitung.

Oh jangan sasuke lagi.

tapi..

Sasuke sangat suka fisika dan metematika.

Sasuke suka menggaruk tengkuknya saat gugup

Sasuke suka berkata kasar kalau ia malu,tentu saja untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Sasuke sangat suka tomat.

Sasuke suka –

"hinata," panggil kurenai sensei.

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku. Aku menatap guru ku memohon maaf

"ma-maafkan aku sensei."ucapku.

"seperti yang aku bilang tadi, 2 bulan ini kalian semua akan ditugaskan merasakan pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya. Kalian bisa bekerja sebagai perawat bantu,asisten arsitek,penulis,supir taksi. Semua pekerjaan. Ini sangat berguna agar kalian dapat merasakan bagaimana dunia itu sebenarnya."

* * *

><p>Aku merebahkan tubuh ke tempat tidur.<p>

Memijat keningku perlahan.

Penat menghampiriku tanpa henti.

Project novelku belum berkembang. Suasanan hatiku yang naik turun menghambatnya.

Bagaimana aku bisa membuat novel pertempuran antarclan di perang dunia kalau,aku tidak henti-hentinya mengasihani kisah cintaku yang tragis.

nasibku yang malang.

Belum lagi,tugas dari Kurenai sensei.

Dimana aku dapat mendapat pekerjaan.

"hhh…."

Mungkin Tenten-chan punya solusinya.

Aku menatap jam dinding perlahan. Belum terlalu malam.

Aku menakan nomor Tenten-chan di telfonku.

bip..bip..

Aku menunggu telfon diangakat.

Aku menatap ke arah sebuah foto yang bersandar ringan pada dinding.

Aku dan Sasuke sewaktu kecil berangkulan hangat.

Senyum dan tawa menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum malu-malu.

Ditanganku berada bunga lily ungu yang ia berikan.

"Halo Hina-chan. Ada apa?" jawab Tenten-chan di balik sambungan telfon.

"Mm m-maafkan aku Tenten chan,aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau sudah punya pekerjaan untuk tugas dari Kurenai sensei?"

"Ya tentu hinata,aku berancana menjadi pengajar di judo ayahku. Aku melakukan pekerjaan yang aku suka. Bagaimana denganmu hina-chan?apa kau sudah tau?".

"Belum, aku bingung."jawabku.

"Apa yang kau suka hina-chan?"tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawabanya.

"a-aku suka menulis."

"Kalau begitu jadilah penulis hina-chan,aku punya beberapa alamat perusahaan penerbitan buku kau bisa mengirimkan karya-mu kesana hina-chan."balasnya.

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabanya.

"Terima kasih Tenten-chan,aku sangat berterima kasih."

Aku masih tersenyum-senyum membayangkan kemungkinan aku menjadi penulis sungguhan.

"Jangan begitu Hina-chan. Oia,anak yang menjadi editor di perusahaan itu juga ada di sekolah kita. Dia editor yang sangat menakjubkan. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat perusahaanya padamu nanti,oke?"

"Ma-maafkan aku tenten-chan telah merepotkanmu."

"Kau ini,kita kan sahabat. Baiklah sampai jumpa lagi,bye."

"Bye."

Aku menutup telfonku dan melemparkanya ke atas ranjang.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar.

Dan tertidur.

**CONTINUE**

* * *

><p>yosh akhirnnya.<p>

tadi ada kendala tekhnis jadi terpaksa berjuang mati-matian menulis ulang.

mudah-mudahan ga mengecewakan.

mohon maaf kalo yang menunggu adegan sasuhina.

harap bersabar.

abis chapter ini akan banyak sasu hina.

yosh ganbatte iyun!

jangan lupa reviewnya.

oia buat spoiler pasti kalian sudah mengira kan gimana ceritanya hina nanti dibaca sasuke?

arigatou gozaimasu minna san


	6. Chapter 6

yap iyun nge post ini jam 12 malam

ih creepy.

iyun harap kalian suka sama chapter ini.

soalnya iyun bener-bener berjuang di chapter ini.

jadi mohon-mohon banget reviewnya ya

arigatou gozaimasu.

Sora Hinase

hehehe

iya makasi udah mau baca cerita iyun

yosh mohon bantuan reviewnya ^^

**Yumi michiyo **

iya disitu sasu sm saku udah jadian.

iya kasian hinata tapi di chap ini mereka baikan

iya terima kasih saranya.

ariagatou ne

**hyuuchiha prinka **

wah makasi banget udah nge favoritin cerita iyun

arigatou gozaimasu.

yosh!iyun akan berjuang untuk update cepat

nah semua cerita yang akan ada di dalam chapter ini original karya iyuunchan.

begitu juga dengan cerita you're my main character.

* * *

><p><strong>Discalimer: Kishimoto Masashi<strong>

**Warning: AU. OOC**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Rate: PG-13/T**

**Sasuhina**

**Hinata's pov**

* * *

><p>Aku merenggangkan tubuhku .<p>

Aku merasakan pegal menghampiri tubuhku.

Setiap otot di tubuhku seakan mati rasa.

Aku memutar pergelangan tanganku perlahan berusaha merenggangkan otot di pergelangan tangan.

"hoamm .." Aku menguap perlahan.

Rasa kantuk sudah menghampiriku seiring dengan kelelehan terus menghigapiku.

Aku menggosok mataku perlahan dengan kedua tanganku berusaha membuat keduanya tetap terjaga.

Aku kemudian menatap ke layar komputer ku sekali lagi.

Sial!sial!sial!

_Tulisanmu buruk. Pendeskribsian karakternya benar-benar tak terlihat. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membuat cerita tentang perang,padahal kau tidak pernah mengalaminya?kau kehilangan emosi diceritamu. Dan cerita ini memilki alur yang terlalu cepat. Bagaimana mungkin pembaca menikmatinya kalau alur secepat ini. Ini benar-benar buruk hyuuga-san. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat merasakan emosi dalam tulisanmu. Sebaiknya kau jangan coba mengirim sampah seperti ini lagi,mengerti?perusahaan kami bukanlah perusahaan untuk anak sma,jadi kau harus benar-benar berusaha. Kau harus membuat cerita dengan seluruh emosimu di dalamnya. Kemarahan,kesedihan,kerinduan seluruhnya._

Aku menatap balasan e-mail dari editorku dengan tidak percaya. Aku telah berusaha sebaik mungkin novel ini. Tapi,dia bilang apa sampah?

Aku tidak pernah merasa semarah ini terhadap seseorang seumur hidupku.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku keras berusaha menahan kemarahan yang berkecamuk di dadaku.

Berani-beraninya dia menyebut karya ku sampah!

Napas menderu didadaku.

Baiklah ini cukup,aku akan melawan.

Aku menggerakan jariku ke arah keyboard.

aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena telah membuat seorang hyuuga marah.

Jariku terhenti. Aku menghapus semua kata yang telah kutulis.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku memerlukan pekerjaan ini,sangat.

Aku menarik napas perlahan berulang-berulang berusaha meredakan emosi ku.

Aku mulai menuliskan jawaban atas e-mailnya.

_Maafkan aku . aku akan berusaha lebih baik._

Aku menakan tombol send.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku lebih dalam ke kursi berusaha mencari kenyamanan.

Namun,perkataan editor-ku terus terbayang-bayang dipikiranku.

_Tulisanmu buruk._

Baru pertama kali ini ada yang mengkritik cara tulisku. Kalau ada satu hal yang sangat aku banggakan adalah tulisanku. Aku menyukai menulis sedari kecil. Aku tidak pernah berhenti menulis. Aku menulis tentang semua hal.

Tulisan pertama ku adalah saat aku pertama kali di perkenalkan dengan Sasuke. Saat itu aku menulis tentang seorang pangeran kecil yang hangat dengan kuda putih yang dikendarainya. Setiap senyumnya membuat hati semua gadis bergetar melihatnya. Tapi,ia hanya menyukai seorang gadis miskin yang pendiam dan pemalu. Dan akhirnya mereka hidup selamanya.

Ibuku dulu selalu memuji tulisanku. Aku merasakan getar perlahan ketika ingatan itu menghampiriku.

Aku menghela napas berat.

Sayangnya dalam dunia nyata kisah cinta tidak akan selalu berakhir bahagia. Seharusnya dulu aku mengubah kisah itu menjadi si pangeran tampan menikah dengan putri cantik dari kerajaan sebrang. Putri cantik berambut merah muda.

Hah bagus sekali.

_Ini benar-benar buruk Hyuuga-san. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat merasakan emosi dalam tulisanmu._

Emosi?apa yang dia bicarakan emosi?

Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Tapi,selalu saja tidak cukup.

Aku tau ini perusahaan penerbitan nomor satu. Tapi,ayolah paling tidak mereka sudah menerimaku . berarti kemampuan tidak seburuk itu kan?

Aku mengingat pertama kali aku mengirimkan resume ku. Mereka bilang aku anak sma pertama yang diberikan kesempatan dan percaya aku bisa memenuhi standart mereka. Aku mengirimkan seluruh karya ku yang pernah kutulis.

Mereka rupanya menyukai kisahku. Well,aku juga.

Aku kebanyakan menulis dengan Sasuke sebagai karakter utamanya.

Well,tidak kebanyakan. Tapi memang semua peran utama dari kisah itu seperti Sasuke.

Kisah kedua yang kutulis adalah tentang seorang pangeran tampan menyelamatkan seorang peri dari kutukan ia dikurung dalam bunga lily putih. Setiap harinya sang pangeran merawat bunga putih itu. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa di dalamnya telah terjebak peri bunga yang malang. Namun saat telah tibanya saat bunga lily bermekaran. Sang peri berhasil membebaskan diri . sang peri menanyakan pertanyaan kepada sang pangeran tentang apa yang paling ia inginkan di seluruh dunia. Pangeran tersenyum dan menjawab

"kau."

Sang peri berjanji akan berjanji selalu bersama pangeran dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

Yah,itu dulu. Sekarang aku lebih menyadarinya bahwa hidup itu tak akan pernah semanis itu.

Cerita ke-3 mengambil latar tentang Sasuke dan kematian tragis seluruh keluarganya.

Pada zaman dahulu kala,hidup seorang pangeran tampan di sebuah kastil yang luas dengan negeri yang makmur dan kaya raya. Namun,karena ketamakan dari kakaknya,ia membunuh semua orang raja,ratu dan seluruh pengurus kerajaan. Tapi,ia hanya tidak membunuh adiknya.

Ia ingin adiknya hidup dalam kebencian dan membalaskan dendam. Namun,peristiwa itu merenggut kebaikan hati dari sang pangeran. Ia menjadi kejam,dingin dan bengis.

Ia bertemu dengan seorang putri dari negeri sebrang yang membantunya melupakan masa lalunya. Akhirnya,sang pangeran mulai melupakan dendamnya dan menikah dengan putri. Mereka hidup bersama selamanya.

Aku mengingat ceritaku selanjutnya . semua ceritaku selalu berhubungan dengan Sasuke . pangeran yang terusa beranjak dewasa dan menjadi dingin. Aku tidak pernah merencanakan semua karakter di seluruh ceritaku adalah Sasuke. Aku hanya baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Aku memukul jidatku perlahan. Aku baru menyadarinya.

Itulah alasan mengapa editor ku tidak menyukai tulisan ku. Dia benar aku tidak merasakan emosinya. Aku berhenti untuk menulis tentang Sasuke –

Novel ku yang sedang kutulis ini bukan tentang sasuke.

Aku mengingat alasan pertamaku menulis novel ini.

Sasuke.

Aku marah melihatnya di kelilingi gadis lain.

Aku muak melihatnya dikelilingi gadis lain.

Aku harus berhenti menulis tentangnya.

Baiklah jujur aku harus membuat project novel untuk mengalihkan perhatianku darinya.

Novel ini tidak pernah berhasil karena aku menolak menumpahkan emosiku ke dalam tulisanku.

Aku menolak mengingatnya.

Aku menolak semua tentang dirinya.

Itu alasanya.

Aku menatap layar computer sebentar dan melihat e-mail balasan dari editor ku dan membukanya.

_Baiklah. Kau harus memulainya dari awal. Tulislah tentang sesuatu yang berasal dari hatimu. Tulislah sesuatu yang membuatmu merasakan marah. Tulislah sesuatu yang membuat perih hatimu. Ungkapkan semua emosimu. Aku telah membaca semua ceritamu. Aku merasakan emosi cinta yang mendalam dalam semua ceritamu. Aku membacanya seakan aku benar-benar mengalami itu. Namun,kau kehilangan sentuhanmu hyuuga-san. Tulislah sesuatu yang berasal dari hatimu. Rasakan emosinya mengalir cepat di atas tanganmu._

Aku menatap jawaban itu lama.

Ia tau. Ia bahkan lebih tau daripada diriku sendiri bahwa aku telah lama menyangkal perasaanku. Aku berusaha menutupi perasaanku. Namun,kini aku harus mengeluarkanya aku harus membuka hatiku kembali untuknya. Aku akan mengatakan setiap bagian cintakku melalui kisah ini. Aku akan membuat kisah cintakku. Membuatnya menjadi pemeran utama ku .

Sasuke,you're my main character.

Aku mengirimkan chapter 1 dari ceritaku kepada editorku. Aku merasakan aku akan mendapatkan jawaban positif. Aku benar-benar menumpahkan seluruh emosiku cintaku kedalamnya.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Aku menatap dirinya perlahan. Ia berjalan ke arahku . pangeran yang selama ini selalu datang ke mimpiku. Ia tidak tersenyum . ia hanya terus menatapku.

Ia meraih kedua tanganku. Dan menggengamnya dengan tanganya. Ia merangkul pundakku erat.

Ia sangat merindukanku.

"Aku sangat merindukan-mu,Juliet."ucapnya.

Aku merasakan pelukan hangatnya erat di tubuhku. Aku membalas pelukanya. Aku merengkuh tubuhnya lebih dalam mencari kenyamanan yang selama ini aku rindukan. Ia melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap ke dalam mataku.

Ia merengkuh wajahku dengan kedua tanganya dan tersenyum.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu,kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang bahwa kau mencintai ku dengan seluruh hatimu?" ucapnya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan berusaha menarikku ke dalam ciuman hangatnya.

Aku merasakan hembusan napasnya di wajahnya. Aroma yang menggiurkan . membuatku kecanduan lebih jauh akanya.

Ia mengecup bibirku perlahan. Aku merasakan lembut bibirnya di bibirku. Ia mengeratkan pelukanya.

Lalu-

Pintu terbuka dibanting dengan kasar.

Aku tersiap memandang siapakah dibalik pintu itu. Dialah tunangan dari pangeran tampan disampingku. Ia yang merebutnya dari pelukanku. Dia menatapku marah dan penuh benci.

Namun pangeran tampan tetap tidak melepaskan pegangganya dariku.

Ia menatap gadis itu gusar marah

Dan

* * *

><p>Kriiiiiing<p>

Bunyi alarm membangunkanku dari tidurku. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan merasakan sejuknya udara pagi ini.

Ini adalah hari baru untukku. Aku sudah mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya selalu berada di hatiku dan aku sudah membebaskan cintaku. Mungkin,aku akan merasakan sakit. Tapi,aku lebih memilih merasakan rasa sakit daripada tidak merasakan apapun.

Aku berjalan melewati lorong kelas perlahan. Disaat itulah aku melihat Sasuke.

Uchiha sasuke.

Aku menatap dirinya perlahan. Ia berjalan ke arahku . pangeran yang selama ini selalu datang ke mimpiku. Ia tidak tersenyum . ia hanya terus menatapku.

Ia meraih kedua tanganku. Dan menggengamnya dengan tanganya. Ia merangkul pundakku erat.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Namun,aku mengindahkan perasaan itu. Merasakan kehangatan kulitnya dibawah kulitku nyaris membuatku meledak bahagia.

"S-sasuke kun maafkan aku." ucap ku.

Ia menarik ku ke tempat kami.

Atap sekolah.

Aku menatapnya bahagia lama.

Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa ia hanya menatapku dengan rakusnya.

Ia tersenyum sangat menawan.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke-kun,a-aku benar benar menyesal."

Dia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.

Ia mengarahkan kedua tanganya menyentuh rambutku. Mengelusnya perlahan.

Aku menutup mataku perlahan. Aku merasakan darahku berdesir cepat di bawah sentuhan tanganya.

Aku merasakan jantungku berpacu riang saat mendengarkan suara merdunya mengalun indah.

Aku merasakan tubuhku bergetar bahagia menyadari bahwa ia,Sasuke berada bersamaku sekarang memelukku erat.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku Sasuke,aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."ucapku.

"Aku sangat merindukan-mu,Hinata." balasnya.

Aku merasakan pelukan hangatnya erat di tubuhku. Aku membalas pelukanya. Aku merengkuh tubuhnya lebih dalam mencari kenyamanan yang selama ini aku rindukan. Ia melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap ke dalam mataku.

Ia merengkuh wajahku dengan kedua tanganya dan tersenyum.

"Aku amat sangat merindukanmu,kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang bahwa kau mencintai ku dengan seluruh hatimu?" ucapnya sedih.

"mengapa memerlukan waktu lama bagimu untuk mengetahui kau mencintaiku?" lanjutnya.

Ia membelai kedua kelopak matku perlahan. Aku merasakan hembusan hangatnya di keninngku membelaiku seperti lagi tidur yang memabukkan.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan berusaha menarikku ke dalam ciuman hangatnya.

Aku merasakan hembusan napasnya di wajahnya. Aroma yang menggiurkan . membuatku kecanduan lebih jauh akanya.

Ia mengecup bibirku perlahan. Aku merasakan lembut bibirnya di bibirku. Ia mengeratkan pelukanya.

Lalu-

Pintu terbuka dibanting dengan kasar.

Aku terkesiap memandang gadis dibalik pintu itu. Sakura berdiri marah menatapku penuh kebencian.

Namun Sasuke tetap tidak melepaskan pegangganya dariku.

Ia menatap gadis itu gusar marah. Sakura berjalan mendekat .

Aku mendengar derap langkah kasarnya.

Ia menghujaniku dengan tatapan kebencian.

Aku menatap kearah Sasuke takut.

Sasuke tidak menujukkan wajah peduli. Ia memandangku dan tersenyum.

Ia menginginkanku untuk tenang.

Ia akan selalu melindungiku karena ia pangeran berkuda putihku.

Ia pangeran di semua cerita yang aku buat.

My main character

**CONTINUE**

* * *

><p>yosh itu chapter 6<p>

iyun harap nga mengecewakan nyuu~

iyun mau denger gimana pendapat kalian

please review.

feel free to review

review review review

yosh semangat ganbatte.

review~ review~ review~


	7. Chapter 7

ya selamat datang di chapter 7!

semoga tidak mengecewakan nyu~

mohon maaf kalau di chapter sebelumnya ada reader yang tersinggung. iyun ga maksud gitu kok.

iyun sedih banget dengernya.

iyun gapapa di kritik. soalnya kalo nga di kritik iyun ga bakal belajar.

jadi,iyun nga mungkin nyindri orang yang udah mau luangin waktunya baca fic ini.

mohon maaf kalau ada salah paham tapi itu emang jalan cerita nyu~

uchihyuu nagisa

jangan minta maaf. iyun yg harus minta maaf kalo dikira menyinggung.

nah penjelasnya ada di chap ini mohon dibaca.

iyun emang suka bikin reader penasaran hehehe.

**Dindahatake **

wah sebenernya hina-chan nga mimpi dia cuman ya masuk ke hari baru ceritanya.

maaf kalo nga jelas hehehe -3

**Sasuchaan **

iya kamu bener. sebenernya cerita di chap 5 itu.

antar kisah yang di karang hinata sama yang kejadian itu sama.

liat aja dialogue nya sama. makasih udah mau baca ^^

**Yumi michiyo **

nga ko iyun ga bermaksud curhat atau nyindir siapapun.

itu emang jalan ceritanya.

maaf kalo jadi salah paham.

maaf ya nyuu~

**Sora Hinase **

iya aku juga setuju kok sama editornya.

#loh kan aku authornya*plak*

terima kasih udah membaca.

Lollytha-chan

makasih udah suka cerita iyun.

arigatou ne

**Himeka Kyousuke **

hai! siap update cepat ^^

RikurohiYuki03

hai!siap aupdate kilat

arigatou ne

**Swifty **

terima kasih banget dukunganya.

ia jadi bersemangat lagi buat lanjutin fac ini.

makasi juga mau baca fac ini

doumo arigatou gozaimasu!

* * *

><p><strong>Discalimer: Kishimoto Masashi<strong>

**Warning: AU. OOC**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Rate: PG-13/T**

**Sasuhina**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's pov<strong>

Aku menatap layer computer ku.

"Tch,dia sudah benar-benar melupakanku!"

Aku kembali berjalan ke arah lemari di ruangan ku.

Aku membuka laci yang berada paling bawah menariknya perlahan.

Dari dalam laci aku menarik sebuah foto.

Aku menatapnya lama.

Aku tersenyum menatap wajah indahnya. Senyum malu-malu menghiasi wajahnya.

Pipinya yang kemerahan saat aku merangkulnya erat.

Wajah ku yang tersenyum bahagia.

Senyum lebar yang menunjukan deret gigi susu ku .

Aku menatap gadis di foto itu lagi.

Sedari kecil ia sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

Dan sekarang pun ia tidak pernah kehilangan kecantikanya.

Kecantikannya merupakan hukuman bagiku.

Kelembutanya merupakan racun dalam hatiku.

Sejauh apapun aku berusaha menolaknya.

Sejauh apapun aku berusaha menjauh darinya.

Bayangan lembut dirinya selalu memanggil ku mendekat.

Seperti panggilan dosa dari kehidupan lama ku.

Semenjak tragedi yang terjadi di keluarga ku.

Aku tidak bisa memilikinya.

Aku tidak boleh memilkinya.

Ia terlalu indah.

Terlalu baik.

Terlalu suci.

Aku yang sudah dipenuhi oleh rasa dendam di dalam hatiku tidak bisa membiarkanya hancur bersama ku.

Sepertinya semua yang ku sentuh selalu hancur. Semua yang ku sayangi selalu meninggalkanku.

Mungkin,aku bisa mengorbankan semua orang. Aku bisa berlari jauh dan meninggalkan semua orang.

Tapi,aku tidak bisa meninggalkanya. Aku tak bisa membiarkanya hancur ditanganku.

Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melindunginya. Oleh karena itu,aku berhenti mencintainya.

Aku harus berhenti mencintainya.

Membiarkan dia terbiasa tanpa kehadiran ku.

Aku hanya berharap dia berhenti berbicara denganku.

Jika aku mulai mendengar suara lembutnya yang mengalun ringan mungkin aku tidak dapat menahanya. Mungkin,aku akan pergi membawanya dan meninggalkan semua yang dicintainya. Namun,aku tidak dapat melihat tangisan yang jatuh dari wajah indahnya.

Aku begitu mencintainya.

Hinata,cinta pertama ku

Aku terus mengatakan pada semua orang. Aku membencinya.

Pemalu. Lemah. Polos.

Mana mungkin aku mencintai gadis seperti itu.

Namun,setiap kali aku mengatakan itu. Jemariku bergetar darah menggelegak seluruh tubuhku serentak menolak ucapanku. Setiap bagian dari tubuh ku menginginkanya,memujanya.

Aku mengenang perlahan. Aku mengingat tangisan pertamanya.

Kejadian itu 5 bulan setelah tragedi yang terjadi di keluarga ku.

Setiap harinya dia selalu berkunjung ke rumah ku dan membawakan makanan.

Setiap harinya dia menelfon ku menanyakan keadaan ku.

Dan setiap hari itu juga aku membuatnya bersedih.

Setiap hari juga aku membanting pintu rumahku di depan wajah cantiknya.

Aku kira dia sudah menyerah.

Kapan dia akan menyerah.

Saat itu tahun pertama kami di smp.

Dia berlari mengejarku ke halaman sekolah.

"Sa-sasuke kun,tunggu aku." Ucapnya terengah-engah.

Aku mendengar suaranya dari balik punggungku.

Aku berjalan maju meninggalkanya.

Dia terus berlari berusaha menangkap langkahku.

Ia menyentuh pundakku ringan.

Aku bergeming merasakan sentuhan hangatnya di bawah kulitku.

Aku mendengar napasnya yang menderu.

"Ada apa Hinata?" jawabku dingin.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke kun a-aku."ucapnya terbata-bata.

Kenapa ia selalu meminta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah membuat dirinya menderita setiap harinya.

"Pergilah Hinata. kau sangat mengganguku." Jawabku.

Aku mendengar dia terkesiap mendengar jawabanku.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke kun a-aku ha-hanya sangat me-merindukanmu." Balasnya.

Aku terdiam mendengar jawabanya.

Aku berbalik dan menatap wajahnya.

Wajahnya merona merah.

Rambut biru gelapnya terlihat kontras dengan warna merah wajahnya.

Ia menggerakan kakinya gugup dan menengadah menatapku.

Aku melihat ke dalam mata indah lavendernya.

Mungkin aku tidak dapat menahanya lagi. Mungkin aku tidak bisa terus menjauhinya.

Tapi,aku harus melindunginya dari diriku.

Hatiku berdegup sakit menahan gejolak dalam batinku.

Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membencinya.

Ini harus diakhiri dengan cepat.

Aku tidak tahan,pedih ini menyayat hatiku dalam-dalam.

Setiap detik aku menolak kehadiran kehangatnya bagaikan bisa yang menjalar disekujur tubuhku.

"Dengar baik-baik Hinata,aku hanya akan mengatakanya satu kali. Aku membencimu jadi jangan pernah bicara lagi denganku. gadis bodoh yang memuakkan. Aku benar-benar berharap kau tidak pernah muncul dalam hidupku. Setiap detik yang kuhabiskan bersamamu bagaikan neraka untukku. Jadi,jangan pernah tunjukan wajah sialan itu di hadapanku!lupakan semua tentang kita. Bahkan jangan sampai ada yang kita mengenal. kau hanya mengganguku,pergilah." Bisikku perlahan.

Aku melangkah menjauhinya.

Ia berdiri diam.

"kalau kau benar memperhatikanku,anggaplah kita tidak pernah saling mengenal." Bisikku.

Ia masih terus membatu.

Hanya menatapku menjauh.

Ia menatapku dalam diam yang menyesakan.

Aku berbalik dan melihat air mata menuruni wajahnya.

Air mata pertama yang dikeluarkan dari mata indahnya.

Ia lemah,gugup tapi aku tau ia tidak pernah menangis.

Ia terus menatapku dan aku meninggalkanya dan berjalan menjauh.

Semenjak kejadian itu. Hinata berhenti mencariku.

Hinata berhenti memanggilku.

Hinata berhenti menatapku.

Hinata berhenti mencintaiku.

Ia telah melepaskan semua tentang diriku.

Ia berhenti menjadi Hinata ku.

Mungkin ini yang terbaik.

Aku telah bertahan selama 2 tahun untuk menjauhinya.

Lalu,kenapa aku harus memulainya lagi sekarang?

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kursiku.

Surat cinta sialan.

Seandainya saja surat itu tidak ada mungkin aku tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Hinata.

Tapi,surat itu membuat ku membayangkan bahwa dia masih mencintaiku.

Mengatakan ia akan selalu bersamaku telah merubuhkan pertahananku.

Aku tidak bisa,aku tidak bisa menjauhinya kalau ternyata ia masih mencintaiku.

Aku tidak bisa menjauhinya kalau ternyata ia masih menginginkanku.

Setelah apa yang telah ku perbuat kepadanya.

Surat cinta itu sudah membobol pertahanan terakhir ku.

Aku hanya ingin dia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia mencintaiku.

Hanya itu yang dia perlukan untuk menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

Menjeratnya dan tak akan pernah melepaskanya lagi.

Membawanya menjauhi dunia sialan ini.

Aku menatap balasan email dari penulisku.

_Maafkan aku . aku akan berusaha lebih baik._

Ya,tentu saja dia harus berusaha lebih baik. Dia benar-benar tidak menunjukan emosinya dalam tulisan. Aku telah membaca semua karyanya.

Tentu saja karyanya sangat mengagumkan.

Well,bukan karena seluruh karyanya menjadikanku sebagai pemeran utamanya.

Tapi karena ia benar-benar menjiwai setiap kalimat dalam ceritanya.

Aku tak pernah menyangka ia akan menulis tentang diriku.

Setelah aku melukainya.

Aku pikir dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan ku.

Aku megetikan balasan e-mailku padanya.

Aku menyeringai senang membayangkan mungkin ia akan mulai menulis cerita tentangku lagi.

Jujur saja novelnya kali ini benar-benar buruk.

_Baiklah. Kau harus memulainya dari awal. Tulislah tentang sesuatu yang berasal dari hatimu. Tulislah sesuatu yang membuatmu merasakan marah. Tulislah sesuatu yang membuat perih hatimu. Ungkapkan semua emosimu. Aku telah membaca semua ceritamu. Aku merasakan emosi cinta yang mendalam dalam semua ceritamu. Aku membacanya seakan aku benar-benar mengalami itu. Namun,kau kehilangan sentuhanmu hyuuga-san. Tulislah sesuatu yang berasal dari hatimu. Rasakan emosinya mengalir cepat di atas tanganmu._

Ya kau benar-benar kehilangan sentuhanmu,Hinata.

Aku beranjak ke laci kantorku. Menarik sebuah album foto. Album foto yang telah aku kumpulkan 2 tahun ini.

Aku melihat foto pertama. Hinata saat membaca buku di perpustakaan. Bibir kecilnya yang terbuka dan mata indahnya yang menatapka arah buku. Aku tak akan pernah bosan menatap wajah indahnya.

Aku membalik halaman album dan melihat foto kedua Hinata. Ia dan Tenten sedang berbicara,Hinata yang gugup memainkan resleting dari hoody yang ia pakai. Pipinya merona merah karena suatu hal.

Ya tuhan bagaimana mungkin ada mahluk sesempurna ini.

Aku mengabadikan setiap momen yang kulewati tanpa Hinata. Aku diam-diam mengoleksi seluruh fotonya. Mungkin,ia akan marah kalau mengetahuinya.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke kursi sekali lagi.

Menunggu balasan e-mail dari Hinata.

Awalnya aku tidak menyangka Hinata akan menulis di perusahaan yang sama dengan ku. Namun,karena pengaruhku yang cukup penting disini aku bisa memaksa menjadi editor untuk Hyuuga Hinata.

Dan disinalah aku menunggu balasan e-mail dari gadis yang paling ku cintai.

Kantuk menyerangku. Aku membaca chapter 1 dari Hinata dan terkaget.

Na-nama karekter utamanya.

Sasuke?

a-aku?

Tubuhku melonjat senang. Dinding pertahanan yang selama ini kututup rapat-rapat tidak lagi dapat ku bendung. Ia menulis tentang ku lagi. Jadi dia masih mencintaiku.

Ia mencintaiku?

Kebahagiaan meledak di dalam dadaku.

"Yes!yes!dia mencintaiku!" teriakku ke seluruh penjuru kantor.

Aku meloncat bahagia tidak terkendali.

"Oh yeah! Dia mencintaiku!dia mencintaiku!" ucapku sambil menari ala hawai menggoyangkan pinggulku ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Mencintaiku~ mencintaiku~ oh~

"yes!yes!wuhhuuuuuuuuuuuu!"teriak ku bahagia.

Dari balik pintu kaca ruanganku,aku melihat asisten ku menatapku bingung dan kaget.

"A-anda tidak apa-apa Uchiha-san?" ucapnya keras.

Aku tergugup gugup merapikan jas ku.

"ehem.. i-iya a-aku tidak apa-apa lanjutkan saja tugasmu." Jawabku malu.

Hancur sudah image yang kubangun selama ini. Sial!

"hhh.." helaku.

Tapi tak apalah yang penting aku telah mengetahui Hinata masih mencintaiku.

"Oh yeah!" teriakku dalam hati.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Kalau ada yang bisa melihatku sekarang pasti ia mengiraku aku mengalami down syndrome atau demam kuman yang menyebabkan penderita menari hula-hula.

Oke sasuke sekarang kau harus melakukan ini dengan benar.

Bagaimana membuat kisah membuat cintamu bahagia.

Aku menatap sekali lagi ke arah computer.

Menatapa tulisan Hinata.

Aku punyaa ide.

Ide yang sangat brilian.

Bukankah untuk itu aku dilahirkan menjadi pintar?

**CONTINUE**

* * *

><p>ya nyuu itu akhir dari chapter 7<p>

semoga sesuai harapan.

walaupun ga ada sasu hina

dimohon sabar ya nyu.

abis ini ada sasuhina dulu.

iyun juga nga sanggup nyu liat mereka jauh-jauhan

rasanya kalo iyun authornya udah pengen iyun kawinin tuh berdua huhu..

oia ada yang sadar ga kalo di chap 5

cerita yang di buat hina sama kejadian di dunia nyata itu sama.

sebenernya iyun ga pengen buat begitu jelas sih

tapi penasaran aja hehehe

yosh dimohon-mohon reviewnya nyu

hidup review!

tidak bisa hidup tanpa review*hulahuladance*

terima kasih udah baca. jangan bosen ya

dont be gentle or I wont learn.

arigatou gozaimasu minna san


	8. Chapter 8

**Swifty **

makasi banget dukunganya hehhe

iya iyun juga ketawa pas nulisnya ngebayanginya

bikin mimisan hehehe.

hyuuchiha prinka

yosh makasi reviewnya iyun berusaha update hehehe

** Himeka Kyousuke **

ya bigitulah sasuke hehehe*soktau*

iyun dari dulu emang udah ngebayangin sasuke yang se unyuu itu hehe.

uchihyuu nagisa

yosh arigatou ne hehehe

iyun berusaha update cepat:-)

**Yumi michiyo**

iya iya iyun juga rada mimisan gimana gtu pas nulisnya

keep reading ya makasih:-)

** zoroutecchi **

iya mungkin hinata lagi"m" kali ya makanya dia marah marah mulu*wuuujayus*

makasi banget atas reviewnya yang banyak dan udah mau baca cerita ini

keep reading ya nyuu arigatou

Ivory Vega

iya iyun kalo jadi asistenya udah iyun ganguin sasuke setiap lembur

khukhukhu*devil's smirk*

**Dindahatake **

iya kasian hina-chan. sasuke licik.

tapi dia cowo licik yang sexy hahahaha*plok*

makasi udah mau baca

keep reading ya:-)

Lollytha-chan

sip iyun berusaha update secepat kilat

* * *

><p>maaf reader karena iyun updatenya lama ini dikarenakan iyun lagi ikut test mohon doanya ya.<p>

iyun harap dimaafin dan pada mau tetep baca.

maaf juga kalo balesan reviewnya aneh karena sekarang iyun lagi ditungguin kakak iyun suruh cepetan main laptopnya and he's the creepy one

yosh happy reading everyone!

dont forget reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Discalimer: Kishimoto Masashi<strong>

**Warning: AU. OOC**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Rate: PG-13/T**

**Sasuhina**

**Hinata's pov**

Lalu-

Pintu terbuka dibanting dengan kasar.

Aku terkesiap memandang gadis dibalik pintu itu. Sakura berdiri marah menatapku penuh kebencian.

Namun Sasuke tetap tidak melepaskan pegangganya dariku.

Ia menatap gadis itu gusar marah. Sakura berjalan mendekat .

Aku mendengar derap langkah kasarnya.

Ia menghujaniku dengan tatapan kebencian.

Aku menatap kearah Sasuke takut.

Sasuke tidak menujukkan wajah peduli. Ia memandangku dan tersenyum.

Ia menginginkanku untuk tenang.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan disini!kau!kau!"teriak Sakura marah.

Sakura berjalan mendekat ia menarik tanganku dari genggaman Sasuke. Ia menariknya keras namun,Sasuke tetap bergeming dan mengeratkan ikatanya padaku.

Aku meringis pelan.

"Hentikan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sakura tersentak mendengar nada suara dingin Sasuke dan perlahan melonggarkan peganganya. Sakura menatap nanar kearahku perlahan air mata turun menjatuhi kelopak matanya.

Aku begitu terluka melihat Sakura seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain untukku. Aku tidak sanggup.

Sakura terjatuh perlahan ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya dan terisak.

Aku menatapnya sedih. Aku melepaskan ikatan dari tangan Sasuke dan merangkul Sakura perlahan. Aku membelai rambut Sakura berusaha meredakan isakanya.

"A-ano maafkan aku Sakura-chan a—"

"Pergi!"ucap Sakura keras.

Ia mendorongku keras. Aku membentur keras dinding di belakangku. Bunyi bedebam keras mengema di ruangan.

Aku menatap ke depan dan melihat Sasuke merangkulku erat berusaha menghentikanku dari rasa sakit lebih jauh dari benturan. Ia mendudukan ku perlahan. mengusap punggung dan bahuku. Lalu,Sasuke bergerak cepat ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke menarik kerah baju Sakura kasar dan menatapnya marah.

"Beraninya kau!" ucap Sasuke kasar. Ia tidak melepaskan matanya dari arah Sakura.

Sakura yang masih terus terisak menatap Sasuke takut.

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan itu. Akan ku jamin itu adalah saat terakhir kau bisa melakukan sesuatu." Aku mendengar suara Sasuke yang pernuh ancaman. Ia menekankan seluruh katanya. Peringatanya bagaikan janji kematian.

Ia melepaskan cengkramanya dari kerah baju Sakura dan menjatuhkanya. Aku berusaha berdiri namun,aku merasakan cedera di bahu sebelah kanan ku.

Aku meringis pelan.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?"ucap Sasuke. Ia merangkulku membantuku berdiri. Aku menatap Sakura yang terus menangis.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku ke arah Sakura. Berusaha menghiburnya namun ia menepis tanganku cepat dan menatapku marah.

"Ini semua karena mu Hinata!aku mempercayai mu tapi bagaimana mungkin bagaimana mungkin kau-kau."isak Sakura.

Aku menatapnya memohon maaf.

Mungkinkah ini kesalahanku?keegoisanku?mungkinkah aku yang telah merusak semuanya?

Mungkin benar di semua kisah di seluruh dunia pangeran seperti Sasuke pasti akan mencintai seseorang seperti Sakura cantik,berani dan mandiri.

Bukankah kisah cinta diseluruh dunia menentangku?

Bukankah seharusnya aku memang tidak pernah ada antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Bukankah seorang pemeran utama dari sebuah kisah harus seseorang yang berani. Bukankah seorang pemeran utama dari sebuah kisah harus kuat dan percaya diri.

Lalu,bagaimana mungkin aku ada di kisah cinta mereka.

Seseorang seperti aku lambat,lemah dan bodoh.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang sepertiku bisa berharap bersama Sasuke.

Aku menatap Sasuke sekali lagi. Ia menatap mataku dalam menarikku ke dalam pelukanya. Ia berusaha menarikku menjauh.

Aku melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan,a-aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Oh tentu saja kau bermaksud Hinata,bagaimana mungkin kau mencium Sasuke di hadapanku?" ucap sakura.

Aku terdiam. Aku merundukan kepalaku dalam.

"Bagaimana mungkin Hinata,kau tau aku sangat mencintai Sasuke,kau tau hanya dia yang aku inginkan di dunia ini!"teriak Sakura di depan wajahku.

"Cukup."ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tanganku dan mengangkatku berdiri.

"Kau tau aku tidak pernah mencintaimu Sakura. Aku pernah mengatakan sebelumnya. Kau tau aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. Aku sudah pernah bilang aku hanya akan mencintai satu orang."Sasuke menatap sakura tajam.

"Jadi,hentikan leluconmu tentang Hinata mengambil ku darimu. Karena kau tidak pernah memiliki ku dan kau tau itu. Bukankah kau sangat menginginkan ku bahagia?"Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terisak pelan mendengar jawaban sasuke. Cahaya mata indahnya meredup dibalik kesedihan.

"A-aku ingin kau ba-bahagia tapi aku ingin kau bahagia bersamaku!BERSAMAKU!" teriak sakura.

" Itu bukan cinta. Itu egois!karena aku tidak pernah bahagia bersamamu."

Sasuke menarikku menjauh. Aku menatap ke belakang berusaha menjangkau Sakura. Namun,Sasuke menarik ku erat menarik pinggangku melekat ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan."batinku.

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin aku tega menyakiti Sakura.

Aku menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang duduk di meja tempat duduk ku. ia menatapku sambil tersenyum bahagia. Aku membalas senyumanya.

Mungkin akan ada banyak penjelasan nanti. Antara aku,Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tapi biarkan aku merasakan kebahagian ini sebentar saja menatap seseorang yang kucintai.

Tidak perlu ada pembicaraan yang dimulai. Kami cukup saling menatap lama. Tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tanganya dan membelai lembut wajahku.

Aku merasakan darahku memanas di bawah sentuhanya.

"Tch,kau sangat cantik saat merona seperti ini."ucapnya kesal. Ia membuang wajah kesal.

Aku menoleh ke arah wajahnya dan melihat warna merah di pipinya.

Ia malu?

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Sasuke menoleh cepat mendengar suara tawaku.

"Apa?"ucapnya kesal.

"Kau malu Sasu-chan?"Tanyaku. masih tertawa kecil melihat wajah kesal kekanak-kanakanya.

"Tidak." Ucapnya kesal. Ia kembali membuang muka.

"Kau malu?"tuntut ku.

"Tidak." Jawabnya tegas.

"Ma—" ucapanku terpotong oleh rasa lembut bibirnya yang menyentuh bibirku.

Saat itu juga aku lupa akan definisi waktu dan ruang. Aku tidak tau berapa lama atau aku berada dimana.

Siapa peduli dengan semua itu. Ya tuhan aku merasakan kelembutan bibirnya melumat bibirku!

Ia mengigit perlahan bibir bawahku dan memainkan lidahnya dibawah bibirku memintaku untuk membalasnya. Aku membuka bibirku perlahan dan merasakan kehangatan lidahnya membelai bibirku lembut menuntut lebih jauh.

Lalu semuanya gelap.

"Hinata!Hinata!kau tidak apa-apa?yaampun apa yang harus kulakukan aku menciummu dan kau pingsan ya tuhan!" aku mendengar suara Sasuke perlahan dan ..

**continue**

* * *

><p>dan itulah chap 7 diharap tidak mengecewakan<p>

oke reader yang baik reviews please please please

review yes!*gaje*

oke iyun cabut dulu ya kakak iyun udah mencak2 kaki disuruh udahan

byee

arigatou!


	9. Chapter 9

gomen minna san.

maaf iyun lama banget updatenya.

iyun lagi ujian jadi ga bisa secepet biasa. maaf semuanya.

uchihyuu nagisa

iya mereka di kelas jadi sasuke duduk di meja tempat duduknya hina chan.

hehehhe

keep reading nyuu~

**Himeka Kyousuke**

iya hina cahan payah ya masa pingsan hahahhaha.

hehe maaf ya updatenya lama.

gomen ne.

keep reading :-)

Lollytha-chan

makasi hehehe.

maaf telat update.

keep reading^^

hyuuchiha prinka

gomen telat update

hm sebenernya bukan kalo dilihat dari chap.7 itu sebnernya ngelanjutin adegan yang skur buka pintu

maaf ya kurang jelas.

malum fanfic pertama

tapi,makasi udah mau baca yosh!

**Dindahatake**

yosh makasi udah review.

kata authornya sih sakura punya rencana.

tapi,rencana yang bukan sekedar bikin hinata di bully yang bisa menyebabkan sasu-chan tambah kesemsem

tapi katanya dia akan membuat mereka bener-bener putus

itu sih kata authornya loh*plak* hehhehe

* * *

><p><strong>Discalimer: Kishimoto Masashi<strong>

**Warning: AU. OOC**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Rate: PG-13/T**

**Sasuhina**

**Hinata's pov**

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mataku perlahan merasakan pening di kepalaku. Bayangan kabur dari ruangan mulai terbangun perlahan.<p>

Dimana aku?

Aku menatap ke arah dinding putih di hadapanku. Aku bangun perlahan dan merasakan sentuhan hangat membantuku bangun.

Aku menatap ke arah sentuhan itu dan melihat Sasuke sedang menatapku dan menunjukan senyum miring khasnya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?a-a -"

"Kau pingsan."potongnya. aku menatapnya bertanya-tanya "aku menciummu dan kau pingsan."lanjutnya. darah mengalir deras ke wajahku. Aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah tomat sekarang. "dihadapan seluruh kelas."

Tiba-tiba badanku lemas. Oh tidak aku tidak ingin mendapatkan perhatian ini. Sebentar lagi aku akan mati dikejar oleh para fans girl.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum jahil melihat wajahku yang pucat.

"Kiss stealer"ucapku pelan.

"Hm?" jawab Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng menjawabnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Mengengam daguku dan menariknya mendekat.

"Aku tidak tau kalau rumahmu sedang kosong. Hanya satu orang pembantu." Ucap Sasuke,ia mengecup pipiku perlahan dan mendekat ke arah telingaku dan berbisik perlahan "menurutmu hal menarik apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" ucapnya menggoda.

Wajahku panas mendengar ucapnya dan merunduk malu lalu memeluk bantal untuk menutupi wajahku.

"Dasar mesum." Ucapku sangat pelan.

Ia tertawa mendengar kata-kata ku ia mundur perlahan .

"Aku hanya akan menunjukan characterku yang ini padamu saja Hinata. jadi,ini rahasia kita oke?" ia menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengenalnya. Dia Sasuke yang sama,Sasuke sebelum tragedi di keluarganya,Sasuke yang memberiku bunga lili putih. Sasuke yang tersenyum malu padaku.

"maksudmu?bahwa kau mes—"

Sasuke menarikku ke dalam pelukanya ia berada tepat diatasku sekarang. Darah naik ke sekujur tubuhku merasakan hangat tubuhnya diatasku. Ia tersenyum jahil. Wajahku memerah lebih dalam.

"Jangan sampai aku terpaksa menunjukkannya padamu karakterku itu,Hina-chan." Ucapnya jahil. Ia terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Sa-sasuke kun." Ucapku takut.

Pintu terbuka lebar.

"Nee-chan!ah!" teriak Hanabi keras.

Sial!

* * *

><p>Aku memeluk boneka sapi dipangkuanku dan menopangkan daguku ke atasnya.<p>

"Hh..aku belum dapat ide tentang chapter 2 novel ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamku.

Aku menatap ke arah layar computer datar. Aku merasakan getaran di handphone ku.

From : Sasuke

_Hinata,kau masih ingat taman liliy dulu?_

Aku memutar memoriku dan menangkap pembicaraan Sasuke. Pasti maksudnya taman saat dia memberikan bunga lily itu. Aku tersenyum membayangkan kejadian itu.

To : Sasuke

_Hai,memangnya ada apa Sasuke-kun?_

Aku bertanya-tanya apa maksud Sasuke. Aku mulai membayangkan taman itu. Indahnya bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi. Kehangatanya yang mengalir ke dalam darah. Aroma lembut yang menyeruak bahagia.

Aku membuka pesan dari Sasuke.

From : Sasuke

_Aku akan melamarmu disana_

Aku tertunduk malu dan membenamkan wajahku ke dalam boneka sapi di pelukanku.

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas hebat.

aku mengingat saat ia memelukku tadi siang. Setelah Hanabi berteriak-teriak dan memberiku selamat karena akhirnya aku tidak akan berakhir menjadi gadis menyedihkan. Ia meninggalkan kami. aku mengingat kata-katanya siang itu.

* * *

><p>"Maafkan aku." Ucap sasuke pelan.<p>

Aku menatap ke arah lantai sedih. Aku kembali mengingat semua kepedihan yang dulu kurasakan.

Desir lembut angin masuk melalui jendela kamarku. Aku masih terdiam tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Tch,ini mulai merepotkan." Ucapnya kesal. Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Apa?"tanyanya menatapku bertanya.

"Kau terdengar seperti Shikamaru,Sasuke-kun." Jelasku memandangnya tersenyum.

Ia menatapku balik dan menghela napas. Ia menatap ke arahku dan menarik bahuku menghadapanya. Ia menarik napas berat dan memulai bicara dengan sangat cepat.

"dengarkan,aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali,hinata kmntamaaf krnatlahmnyaktimu akutdkbermaksd akumelakukanyakrnakutidakmau kauterluka tapidenganbodohnya kauma suklagi ke kehi dupank uakutidak bisamenjauhimu , aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya sangat cepat.

Ia menghela napas dan terlihat lega. Namun,aku tidak mengerti satu katapun yang dia katakan terlalu cepat.

"Sa-sakuke kun a-aku tidak mengerti kau terlalu cepat."ucapku perlahan.

Ia menatapku kesal dan menaikan alisnya gusar.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya,hinata." ucapnya.

"Ta-tapi aku ingin tau." Aku menatapnya memohon.

Ia menghela napas lagi. Aku mendengarnya bergumam seperti kata 'harga diri uchiha' . aku masih menunggu penjelasanya.

" Maafkan aku mencintaimu. Itu yang ingin ku katakan itu saja yang lainya tidak penting." Ucapnya. Ia menatap ku sekali lagi.

Aku bisa pura-pura tidak mau tau alasan mengenai mengapa ia menjauhiku. Aku sudah memaafkanya. Aku tidak bisa membencinya.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

><p>Aku menuliskan chapter 2 dari ceritaku.<p>

Aku tersenyum menulisnya membayangkan seandainya kejadian ini benar-benar terjadi.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's pov<strong>

Aku membaca pelan tulisan Hinata di computer.

Jadi ini yang dia inginkan dariku?

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Pangeran itu menarikku perlahan dan menungguku di seberang ruang putih. Ia terlihat tampat dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Ia menyilangkan kakinya perlahan dan menatapku dengan senyum miring favoritku.

Kami berada di atap hotel mewah. Ia telah menyiapkan makan malam sempurna disekelilingku. Namun ruangan ini kosong. Mungkin ia sudah menyewanya.

Ia menarik pinggangku perlahan dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Aku tau kau tidak menyukai kemewahan seperti ini. Aku tau kau akan lebih suka piknik di bawah pohon rindang. Aku tau kau benci menggunakan gaun mewah seperti ini." Ucapnya menggoda.

Ia menarik pinggangku lebih jauh aku dapat merasakan detak jantungnya di dadanya yang menempel erat ke tubuhku.

"Tapi,aku bersumpah ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku membuatmu kesal. Karena setiap harinya aku akan membelai lembut rambutmu di bawah desiran lembut angin. Aku berjanji akan memelukmu hangat setiap harinya. Aku berjanji akan menjadikan rumah kita rumah terindah yang pernah ada. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu kesal hari ini. Agar nanti aku tidak akan pernah melukaimu dan kau mengingat setiap harinya saat kita bersandar di pohon favorit kita bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

* * *

><p>Aku membaca kelanjutan dari chapter 2 dan menaikan alisku gusar.<p>

Baiklah Hinata kalau kau menginginkan makan malam seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa membuat karakterku seperti itu. Apa aku semanis itu?aku jadi terlihat sangat mesum.

Aku merinding membayangkanya.

Tapi akan membuat Hinata merasakan kisah ceritanya. Karena aku akan melakukan persis apa yang dilakukan dalam cerita itu.

Tuliskan apa pun yang kau mau dalam cerita itu Hinata dan aku akan mengabulkanya.

**continue**

* * *

><p>yosh itu chapter 9!keep reading ya nyu~<p>

makasi banget udah mau baca cerita ini.

feel free to review.

makasi sekali lagi udah mau baca.

kira-kira cerita ini tinggal 3 atau 4 chap lagi jadi keep reading ya.

inget kan di chap 1?

tau kan kalo semua ini cuman ngulang masa lalu hina-chan?

mau tau kenapa hina-chan marah banget sama sasuke?

hehehhe jadi kaya sinetron banget kata-katanya

doain ujian iyun berhasil ya

review please

arigatou minna san.


End file.
